loup
by Edlweis
Summary: Le petit village de Nibelheim vit dans la terreur du loup. Un jour, Violette, la soeur de Cloud Strife est mangé. Entre amour, sang et mystère Zack arriva t-il a conclure.
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Le loup

Raiting : T

Disaimer : Tous les personnages sont à Square Enix et l'univers est celui du Chaperon Rouge.

Note :

Il ne faut pas faire attention aux fautes d'orthographe et autre.

Je suis méchante avec les personnages que je ne supporte pas.

J'ai bien le sang donc il y aura des descriptions plus ou moins précises des victimes.

J'aime le Yaoi donc pas de mystère il y a forcément une histoire d'amour et peut être un lemon.

Pairing : Cloud/Zack (ils sont trop beau)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Dans le petit village de Nibelheim les gens ne sortent jamais la nuit et toutes les nuits de pleines lunes on attache un animal sur un autel en bois. Les adultes ne m'ont jamais dit pourquoi on avait peur la nuit, tous parlaient d'un loup, mais je n'ai pas compris ce que c'était. Je sais juste que le matin l'autel et vide et qu'il ne reste plus rien de l'animal, à part un morceau de cuir déchiqueté.<p>

Lors que j'eu treize ans ma mère m'expliqua ce qu'était le loup, des lors je pris l'habitude de dormir avec mon meilleur ami et voisin Zack Fair. Sa maison et la mienne se touchait et nos parents ne furent pas contre le fait que deux garçons dorment ensembles.

Bien sur ils avaient entendu parler de Angeal, Séphiroph et Genesis qui vivaient ensemble et fessaient apparemment l'amour ensemble, mais eu ce sont des cas à part comme dit ma mère.

Pourtant à quinze ans Zack et moi on tomba amoureux l'un de l'autre ne me demander pas comment c'est comme ça c'est tout.

A partir de là ce fut compliquer de dormir ensemble en plus mes parents et les siens parlent sans arrêt de mariage.

Un jour, au village, la vie changea, alors que je regardais Zack couper du bois dans les rayons du dernier matin d'automne on entendit des gens crier que le loup avait rompu le pacte. On accouru sur les lieux, le pacte disait que le loup ne devait pas manger d'humain si il est rompu c'est que…

Tout le village était dans le champ, la récolte étant fini la paille était en petit monticule de la taille d'un homme fort (deux mètre dix si vous voulez) dessus se trouvaient des fleures bleu et une légère couche de givre. Au milieu du champ se trouvait mes amis et ma famille. Je m'approchais, des gens voulurent me stopper mais je continuais à avancer.

Une odeur me prit le nez, une odeur de sang frais et de viande haché qui me retourna l'estomac. Au milieu du champ, se trouvait ma petite sœur, Violette, enfin ce qu'on avait dit être ma sœur car je ne vu de ma sœur que la tête intacte, sont torse et son ventre étaient déchiqueté, les côtes était sortie de sa cage thoracique et tourner vers le ciel, les restes de ses organes étaient soit dans son ventre soit autour, son bras droit était partiellement dévoré, le gauche avait disparu, les jambes semblaient plus mince et je compris a la quantité de sang qu'il ne restait que les os. Le sang, il était étalé comme une grande flaque tout autour d'elle.

Je criais, je pleurais, l'appelais aussi fort que je pus pensant que si je criais assez fort elle se réveillerait. Zack me prit dans ses bras et m'emmena loin du massacre.

Une fois dans notre chambre il verrouilla tout et me prit dans ses bras me berçant comme un enfant. Son torse était grand et chaud, ses bras réconfortant, son odeur épicer me calma progressivement et les battements de son cœur me parurent la plus douce des musiques. Mes larmes coulaient toujours, il m'embrassa les yeux et effaça les traces humides.

« Souri moi Cloud. Dis-moi que tu vas bien. Me supplia t-il

_ Zack… je… Je »

Je recommençais à pleurer me coulant à son corps voulant fondre en lui. Il continua à me bercer. Le soir tombait, nous descendîmes manger, je ne lâchais plus la main de Zack, je cherchais tout le temps son contact, il était ma dernière ligne de secoure avant la folie. Le repas ne comportait pas de viande et encore heureux je ne pense pas que je supporterais d'en manger après avoir vu la dépouille de ma sœur. Personne ne dit un seul mot de tout le repas. Une fois qu'on eu fini de manger Zack et moi somme retourner dans la chambre, je me suis allongé et il se positionna au dessus de moi.

« Laisse-moi effacer ta douleur. » me dit Zack.

Il se pencha sur mon visage et m'embrassa, ses lèvres étaient douce et chaudes. Son corps se colla au mien, il était dur. Son contact m'électrisa, je fus prit de frénésie et chercha son contact le plus possible. Je le voulais sur moi, en moi, ses mains me frôlait les flans, il retira mon haut puis le sien. Il parti à la découverte de mon corps se nourrissant de mes gémissements, goutant ma peau, je perdais pied. Lors qu'il revient sur mes lèvres il en profita pour caresser la bosse qui déformait mon pantalon. Je collais mon bassin au sien et nos gémissements furent interrompus par la barrière de nos lèvres soudées. Il me retira mon pantalon avec une lenteur malsaine posant des baisers papillons sur ma cuisse droite, au creux de mon genou, le long de mon mollet, jusqu'à ma cheville, avant de refaire le chemin inverse sur l'autre jambe. Son trajet fut accompagné de mes gémissements vainement étouffé par mon poignet. Il remonta sur mon vissage et prit mon poignet meurtri dont il embrassa les marques de dent.

« Ne retiens pas tes cris, me dit-il, ils sont pour moi a plus douces des musiques. »

Sa voix était roque et plus profonde que d'ordinaire, elle était magnifique. Il descendit m'embrassant le cou, la clavicule, le torse, s'arrêtant sur les tétons avant de continuer vers le nombril puis en fin il arriva à ma virilité.

Malheureusement on frappa à la porte du côté des Zack, ses parents voulaient de ses nouvelles.


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Le loup

Raiting : T

Disaimer : Tous les personnages sont à Square Enix et l'univers est celui du Chaperon Rouge.

Note :

Il ne faut pas faire attention aux fautes d'orthographe et autre.

Je suis méchante avec les personnages que je ne supporte pas.

J'ai bien le sang donc il y aura des descriptions plus ou moins précises des victimes.

J'aime le Yaoi donc pas de mystère il y a forcément une histoire d'amour et peut être un lemon.

Mon rythme de parution est des plus incertains.

Pairing : Cloud/Zack (ils sont trop beau)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Les gens du village préparaient une battue vers la tanière du loup, je ne me séparais plus de Zack depuis la mort de Violette, j'étais devenus fragile mentalement et physiquement. Je ne mangeais pas assez au gout de mes parents, Zack ne me disait rien mais ses yeux disaient tout, eux. Le prêtre du village avait fait appeler le père Hojo pour éliminer cette bête mais mon père et le reste du village vouaient leur vengeance. Lors qu'il partit avec les hommes du village Zack me promit de faire revenir mon sourire.<p>

Pourtant c'était trop tard, mes parents on décidé de me marier avec Tifa, une amie de Violette que je considérais comme ma sœur, et Zack, lui, allait se marier avec Aerith, une amie commune qui nous avait toujours soutenus. Je suis sur qu'elle sait que nous nous aimons.

Les hommes adultes partirent pour le mont Gimmoor, j'ai 16 ans je ne suis donc pas adulte.

Lors qu'il n'y eu plus personne pour me voir je suivis le groupe discrètement, ils arrivèrent devant une maison, la neige qui tombait depuis la mort de ma sœur recouvrait le toit. Une vieille femme sortie elle avait les yeux marrons claire et des cheveux blond strié de blanc, elle portait une tunique bleu gris avec un châle. Mon père s'arrêta près d'elle, elle le prit dans ses bras, ils échangèrent quelques mots, elle semblait inquiète.

Lors que tous les hommes furent parti je sortais de ma cachette et parti me réfugier dans les bras de cette femme, ma grand-mère…

« Violette aimait Zack » ces mots me brisaient la gorge mais ils étaient vrais, je l'avais apprit lors des obsèques de ma sœur. Grand-mère me regarda, elle est la seule de la famille à savoir que j'aime Zack et à m'avoir soutenu dans mes doutes. Elle a toujours été là, forte, réconfortante, compréhensive, elle a toujours été ma lumière dans la tempête de mon cœur. Elle versa de la soupe dans un bol et me le mis dans les mains.

« Rappel toi ce que ma propre grand-mère avait coutume de dire : quand on a du pain les chagrins se sentent loin »

Et elle mit un bout de pain blanc dans mon bol.

Je reposais mon bol l'estomac trop nouer par l'angoisse de ne plus revoir ni mon père, ni mon Zack. Grand-ma me regarda, un peut triste, et se dirigea vers sa chambre, au pied de son lit se trouvait un coffre qui m'avait toujours fasciné, car j'avais toujours eu interdiction de l'ouvrir, elle en sorti quelque chose et revient vers moi. C'était une cape rouge, avec une capuche et sur les cotés des trous pour les bras, elle m'expliqua que c'était un chaperon et qu'elle l'avait confectionnée pour mon mariage. Ce mariage, il me donnait l'impression d'être vendu, comme un animal, je lui fis part de mon avis et elle rectifia en disant que c'était alors plus scellée son assentiment à ma relation avec Zack. Je lui souri et passa la nuit chez elle, priant pour que Zack revienne en un seule morceau.

Le lendemain, lors que je rentais, le village était désert, cependant il y avait du bruit et des rires dans la taverne. Tous y étaient fêtant la mort du loup, dont la tête pendait au bout d'une pique de bois. Zack fêtait cette victoire avec les autres et je m'approchais de lui, il passa ses doigts dans les miens et nos mains entrelacer passèrent inaperçu sous mon chaperon – grand-mère m'avait expliquée le sens second d'un chaperon et sur le moment je le trouvais tout à fait approprier.

Soudain le calme se fit, une charrette passa transportant le corps du père à Tifa, je restais bouche bée devant ce spectacle macabre, le corps blanc, sans vie, semblait irréel. Je senti la poigne de Zack se raffermir et pensa à Tifa, cette petite sœur devait tellement souffrir, je devais la voir. Je me levais et m'expliqua à Zack qui comprit mon geste et m'accompagna.

Le père de Tifa était forgeron et comme il n'avait qu'une fille il lui avait apprit l'art de son métier. Normalement je ne vais jamais à la forge, la chaleur le bruit du marteau sur l'enclume, l'odeur de cuir et de sueur me fais me sentir mal. Pourtant j'entrais dans la forge, Zack m'attendait dehors, c'était à moi de présenter mes condoléance à Tifa pas à lui.

L'odeur du cuir bruler et la chaleur me prirent comme un étau, Tifa travaillait sur ce qui semblait être une épée courte, son profit baigner par la lueur des braise était tout à sa tache. Je m'approchais d'elle et posa une main sur son épaule. Ses yeux, deux lacs de sang, me prirent au dépourvu et je baissais la tête.

« Je suis navré pour ton père. Dis-je d'une voix étranglé

_ Ne t'en fait pas, je survirais comme j'ai survécu à la mort de Violette.

_ Tu aimais beaucoup ma sœur ?

_ Je l'aimais comme une dingue, à croire que l'homosexualité coule de source ici ou du moins pour notre génération. Fit-elle d'un ton qui se voulait badin, détacher

_ Tifa, je…

_ Je sais, je sais que tu aimes Zack.

Je me senti d'abord choquer qu'elle le sache puis triste de ne pouvoir la contre dire.

_ Je l'accepte et rompt mes fiançailles avec toi.

_ Pardon ? J'étais interloqué.

_ Vivez heureux, ne vous faites pas voir. Je sais que Zack est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi.

_ Tifa… Commençais-je le cœur dans la gorge et les larmes au bord des yeux.

_ Rooh, tais toi ! Je n'aime ni les larmes ni les merci alors sort avant que je ne change d'avis »

Me dit- presque furieuse.

Je la pris dans mes bras la serrant de toutes mes forces et sorti avant qu'elle ne change d'avis.

Elles et très lunatique comme fille.

Je courais vers Zack et le pris par la main courant vers la maison et claquant la porte de notre chambre. Je le clouais sur le lit, mes lèvres sur les siennes mon corps coller au sien dans un besoin urgent de délivrance. Comprenant mon besoin Zack inversa les positions et me retira mon haut avec une vitesse impressionnante fondant sur mes tétons qu'il tortura de sa langue et de ses doigts tandis que son autre main caressait mon corps.

Je frissonnais, soupirais de plaisir, mes soupires étaient comme bu par les lèvres de Zack qui en prit possession investissant ma bouche alors que ses mains passaient sur mes flanc défaisant le cordon de mon pantalon. Le chemin de ses mains fut reproduit par sa bouche, avide, brulante, tout simplement sublime. Je me tordais sous lui, je le voulais avec tellement de violence, dans ma tête il n'y avait plus qu'un besoin, une urgence, ne faire plus qu'un avec lui. La bouche arriva a niveau de mon sexe qu'il… évita pour descendre dans le creux de mes cuisse. Je lui en voulu et fit remonter son visage dans mes mains en coupe le suppliant de me prendre quitte à me faire mal.

Il me regarda avec un mélange d'envi et de craintes, je l'embrassais, me débâtais avec ses vêtements que je fini par envoyer valser dans la pièce et collais a nouveaux ma bouche à la sienne présent mon bas ventre contre le sien.

Il était dur et, semble t-il, imposant par la taille.

Un petit doute m'assaillit et je baissais la tête vers l'entre jambe de mon presque amant… Je pense qu'il est physiquement impossible de renter ça par ou que se soit. Je fus vraiment surpris par la taille et eu un semblant de complexe d'infériorité.

Pourtant tout disparu lors que Zack m'embrassa, son contact raviva le feu qui coulait dans mes veines, le transformant en lave en fusion. Il mit trois doigts dans sa bouche et les suçaient avec une lenteur diabolique alors que son autre main maintenait les miennes au dessus de ma tête.

Il descendit son visage au creux de mes cuisses et introduit un doigt en moi alors qu'il léchait mon membre sur toute sa longueur avant de le prendre en bouche en introduisant un deuxième doigt. Je ne soupirais plus je criais, même si la plus part de mes cris étaient muet tant c'était bon.

Mes mains à nouveaux libre se baladaient dans ses cheveux, je cherchais un point d'ancrage solide, je ne trouvais que sensation et plaisir. Lorsqu'il introduisit un troisième doigt je me senti décoller, ses doigts en moi, sa bouche… Je me répandis dans un long râle.

Zack avala ma semence et revient vers ma bouche me fessant me gouter moi-même, ce fus étrange et je n'appréciais qu'à moitié le baisser.

Il fini par se positionner à mon entrer et lorsque son gland appuya contre mon anneaux de chaire j'adressais une minuscule prière à Dieu, même si je me doutais bien qu'il ne m'aiderait pas.

Zack fut doux, il entra en moi par palier successif, buvant la seule et unique larme qui témoigna de la douleur et l'inconfort que le plaisir n'arrivait à balayer. Je fus tout de même très heureux de le sentir enfin en moi et lors qu'il commença à bouger le plaisir revient comme un char lancer à toute vitesse. Ses mouvement de buttoir était espacer et profond, touchant avec une précision divine ce point de plaisir tapis au fond de mon être. Mes hanches allaient au devant de ses mouvements. Nous n'étions plus nous même, nous n'étions plus des hommes, nous n'étions plus que du plaisir à l'état le plus brut, une soif de donner et de recevoir tout ce plaisir dans notre corps, si nous en avions encore un.

Les mouvements de Zack se firent plus hiératiques plus presser, nous arrivions à la rupture et laissâmes la jouissance nous transcender, nous balayer telle une lame de fond. Zack retomba sur moi haletant, je n'en menais pas large non plus et tentais de remettre de l'ordre dans mes idées et ma tête même si la seule chose que j'avais c'était : « Houa, trop bon, encore ! »

Zack se retira et ramena les couvertures vers nous, il me prit dans ses bras et me caressa le dos jusqu'à ce que je plonge dans le sommeille.

* * *

><p>Et voilà, premier lemon et pas le dernier, donner vos avis s'il vous plait !<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : Le loup

Raiting : T

Disaimer : Tous les personnages sont à Square Enix et l'univers est celui du Chaperon Rouge.

Note :

Il ne faut pas faire attention aux fautes d'orthographe et autre.

Je suis méchante avec les personnages que je ne supporte pas.

J'ai bien le sang donc il y aura des descriptions plus ou moins précises des victimes.

J'aime le Yaoi donc pas de mystère il y a forcément une histoire d'amour et peut être un lemon.

Mon rythme de parution est des plus incertains.

Pairing : Cloud/Zack (ils sont trop beau)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Le loup mort, tout le village voulu fêter cette victoire qui retirait une peur vieille de plusieurs siècles. Alors que Zack et moi sortions de la maison entra un convoi, il y avait une grande bête en métal et un carrosse blindé entouré de quatre hommes de couleur. Je savais que ça existait mais je n'avais jamais vu d'étranger et encore moins d'étranger qui ne soit pas blanc. Un homme sortit du carrosse il était petit, maigre et sec, celui là le loup n'y touchera sans doute jamais pas assez de chaire trop d'os. Il avait de petit yeux de fouine, marron, et des cheveux qui lui arrive jusqu'aux omoplates, noire strier de gris. Il n'avait pas l'air aimable ce père Hojo. Il était accompagné d'un scribe. Il vit la tête du loup et éclata de rire alors que le maire lui disait qu'on avait plus besoin de lui, son rire était froid, cassant, franchement pas agréable, comme un crissement d'ongle sur du vers. Il nous traita d'idiot, que le loup n'était pas mort et que personne n'était en sécurité.<p>

Nous le suivîmes jusqu'à la taverne ou ses gardes avaient amené une grosse caisse en bois brut. Il l'ouvrit c'était un système solaire en miniature. De ce que je savais du système solaire il y avait une planète en trop, une sorte de lune rouge.

« Ce que vous avez tué n'est qu'un vulgaire loup gris. La bête qui vous terrorise depuis si longtemps est ce que l'on appel un loup-garou, annonça le père.

La salle fut vite remplie de chuchotement et de regard interloqué.

_ Dans la semaine de la lune rouge, le loup-garou peut transmettre sa malédiction d'une simple morsure, continua le père.

_ Durant une pleine lune ordinaire vous pouvez mourir d'une morsure, mais quand la lune et bien rouge, c'est votre âme toute entière qui est en danger, expliqua l'un des hommes de main de Hojo.

_ Jusqu'au déclin de la lune rouge, dans trois jours, vous ne serez plus en sécurité, précisa le père.

_ Nous sommes en sécurité, contra le maire, j'ai tué le loup dans sa tanière.

Il y eu plusieurs hommes qui acquiescèrent dans la foule et donnèrent du « ouais, il a raison », a côté de moi Zack souri.

_ La grotte du mont Gimmoor, énonça l'un des hommes

_ Vous avez tous étés abusés depuis le tout début, elle vous a fait croire qu'elle vivait au mont Gimmoor pour que vous ne la cherchiez pas dans le lieu qui semble le plus évident. Le loup en question vit ici, dans ce village, parmi vous… le véritable assassin pourrait être votre voisin, votre meilleur ami, et même votre femme, fit Hojo en désignant ma mère du regard. »

Les villageois furent marquer par ce récit et se regardèrent tous d'un air suspicieux, le maire têtu et borné annonça que ce soir on fêterait la mort du loup. Tous furent d'accord et Zack serra ma main avec un peut plus d'insistance.

« Tout va bien Cloud ? Tu es tout pâle, et glacer, me demanda Zack en frictionnant mes mains des sienne, douce et chaude

_ Je suis fatiguer, je me sens pas très bien, lui murmurais-je. »

Il me regarda et me prit part l'épaule, on partit vers la maison.

Le soir tout le monde dansait, chantait, jouait. La bière coulait à flot, et les chopes ne désemplissaient jamais. Zack et moi dansions, quand nous vîmes des hommes en noir, ceux d'Hojo, posté à chaque entrer du village. Je pensais que c'était un peut exagérer, surtout que tout le monde s'amusait. Soudain Zack me colla à lui dans une dance plus intime, et je sentis le paquet dans son pantalon. Je lui souri et parti avec lui dans le foin derrière le vieux grenier ou personne ne risquait de nous voir, surtout pas les soldats.

Zack retira son haut et le mien avec empressement pour fondre sur mon torse, je mis mon poignet en sourdine et passait mon autre main dans la chevelure de mon amant. Celui-ci en voyant le sort que je fessais à mon poignet le prit et embrassa les marque de morsure, il se rapprocha de mon visage et me dit qu'avec la musique on n'entendrait pas mes gémissement. J'étais tout de même gêné, pourtant mes doutes ne furent pas assez fort pour ne pas gémir sous les doigts de Zack qui titillait mon intimité. Je voulus l'embrasser mais ses lèvres était sur mon sexes entrain de faire de long va et vient. J'eu l'impression d'entrer dans une autre dimension, une dimension de plaisir sans fin. Je poussais des petits gémissements qui firent accélérer Zack, jusqu'à ma délivrance. Il remonta vers mon visage et m'embrassa, me fessant à nouveau me goûter moi-même, après réflexion ce n'est pas si mal, mais un peut trop étrange pour que je fasse la même chose. Zack introduisit un doigt en moi, je gémis de plaisir sous la caresse et lui demanda plus. Il s'empressa de me satisfaire tout en cherchant la moindre trace de douleur ou d'inconfort sur mon visage. Il me semblait être aussi rouge qu'une tomate trop mur, mais le plaisir était si intense, je me perdais dans cette préparation, qui fini par être un peut trop longue. Je pris son visage dans mes mains pressant mon corps contre le sien lui demanda plus. Zack m'embrassa et, avec une douceur et une patience qui me mirent au supplice, me pénétra.

Des lors même mon poignet ne pourrais arrêter mes gémissement et j'oubliais de le prendre en sourdine gémissent mon plaisir dans l'oreille de Zack, plantant mes ongles dans son dos, je rejetais la tête en arrière quand la jouissance me submergea, m'emporta comme une lame de fond, un ouragan ne laissant plus rien sur son passage à part le plaisir et un blanc immense. Zack, qui c'était libéré avec une seconde d'écart, mes serra tout contre lui. J'entendais son cœur tambouriner contre mon oreille et son odeur me remplit comme un calice.

J'étais au paradis dans ses bras, ne voulais plus le quitter. Pourtant il nous fallait retourner à la fête. Je me relevais pour retomber immédiatement, Zack me rattrapa et s'excusa.

« Désolé Cloud, je t'ai fait mal ! Se lamenta-t-il.

_ Non, c'était bon, même très bon, avouais-je en virant de nouveau au rouge.

_ Mais tu ne tiens plus debout, rétorqua Zack.

_ Ce genre de truc arrive quand on prend trop de plaisir, expliqua Genesis.

_ Tu sors d'où toi ! S'exclama Zack.

_ Et bien Angeal, Séphiroph et moi-même avons eux la même idée que vous seulement vous nous avez devancé, dit Genesis.

_ Oh… Bande de voyeur ! S'énerva mon cher Zack.

_ D'ailleurs le spectacle était des plus divertissant, renchérit Séphiroph

Zack était sans voix, moi aussi d'ailleurs.

_ Bon, aux lieux de discuter sur la relation de Zack et Cloud durant des heures retournons à la fête, trancha Angeal »

Il est vrai que la discutions était partie pour durer, nous retournâmes donc sur la place, Zack me tenait par le bras et nous avancions plus doucement que je ne l'aurai voulus. Mon pauvre amour ne cessait de s'excuser.

Une fois sur la place on se mit au milieu des danseurs, Zack me colla à lui et nous nous mirent à danser.

Nous ne dansâmes pas longtemps car un bruit puis une odeur me firent tourner la tête vers la forge. Il n'y avait pourtant personne puis que Tifa dansait avec Aerith. Soudain la porte de la forge se brisa laissant sortir un monstre, le loup. Un grand loup noir comme la nuit. Zack me prit par la main et parti en courant vers l'église, je trébuchais et tombais par terre. Je vis Zack se retourner dans la foule puis je sentis quelqu'un me prendre le bras et me relever, Aerith. Nous courûmes jusqu'à un cul de sac. Le loup arriva il nous toisa, Aerith se mis devant moi, fessant barrage de son corps. Tout à coup j'entendis une voix dans ma tête qui m'appelait, je regardais le loup et vis ses yeux dorée se tinter des marrons. Ma surprise fut de courte durer car j'entendis les gardes de Hojo arriver. Le loup s'enfuis laissant derrière lui deux nouveaux cadavres dont un qu'il emporta avec lui.

* * *

><p>Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, pardon d'avoir étés si longue à le poster et merci de laisser vos avis et suggestion.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Titre : Le loup

Rating : T

Disaimer : Tous les personnages sont à Square Enix et l'univers est celui du Chaperon Rouge.

Note :

Il ne faut pas faire attention aux fautes d'orthographe et autre.

Je suis méchante avec les personnages que je ne supporte pas.

J'ai bien le sang donc il y aura des descriptions plus ou moins précises des victimes.

J'aime le Yaoi donc pas de mystère il y a forcément une histoire d'amour et peut être un lemon.

Mon rythme de parution est des plus incertains.

Pairing : Cloud/Zack (ils sont trop beau)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Je décidais de ne parler à personne de la voix que j'avais entendu. Les soldats d'Hojo fouillèrent toutes les maisons à la recherche d'un indice. Mais ils ne trouvèrent rien.<p>

Zack me sermonna, j'avais lâché sa main et il c'était fait un sang d'encre. Pour la peine il me prit les poignets qu'il mit au dessus de ma tête. Me doutant de la suite j'émis quelques protestations qui furent étouffés par la barrière de ces lèvres… Je le savais en faite Zack doit être un pervers.

« Cloud… Souffla t-il a mon oreille, tu es si beau (il retira ma chemise et passa ses mains sur mes flan) ta peau est si douce, si blanche (il en passa une sur mon torse) tu es parfait, Cloud… Je t'aime tant. »

Ces quatre mots eurent l'effet d'un poignard qu'il me jeta en plein cœur, je rougis d'un coup et mon corps me sembla lourd et engourdi par le plaisir, mon souffle était superficiel et je sentais un besoin presque viscérale d'avoir le corps de Zack près de lui. D'ailleurs quand Zack passa de nouveau une main sur mes flans je gémi, mon cœur tambourina dans ma poitrine.

« On dirait que je te fais de l'effet, Cloud » dit Zack en souriant, il eu même le toupet de susurrer mon nom au creux de mon oreille, ça me fis comme une multitude de papillon dans le ventre et je pense que je rougis encore plus.

Je pressais mon corps contre le sien et il passa une main dans mes cheveux et une autre sous mes reins. Zack m'embrassa longuement et pressa son corps contre le mien. Je touche le paradis juste avec un câlin et un baiser, je suis pathétique (-'). Cette pensée ne m'empêcha pas de gémir et j'entourais de mes bras le corps de mon cher amant.

Zack commença à embrasser mon torse, mon ventre, ma clavicule, ce chemin de plaisir que je commençais à connaître me fis à nouveau frissonner de plaisir. Pourtant notre plaisir fut de courte durée parce que j'eu la merveilleuse idée de m'endormir, l'adrénaline était enfin redescendu et je tombais comme une masse.

« Oh non, Cloud ne me fait pas ce coup là, réveille toi, je t'en pris ! »

Pardon Zack mais mes yeux se sont fermer pour ne pus s'ouvrir avant un long moment.

Je dormis deux jours, Zack m'appris que j'avais loupé l'exécution de quatre personnes suspecter d'être le loup. Ce n'est pas plus mal, je commence à avoir la mort en horreur, je veux partir loin d'ici, avec Zack.

Lors que je lui en ai parlé il me dit que Hojo avait mis des gardes à chaque entrer et que personne ne pouvait entrer ou sortir sans motif valable et que toute personne qui voudraient quitter le village seraient tuer sur le champ.

Cela n'empêcha pas les gens de vouloir partir, bientôt on se retrouva avec un amoncèlement de cadavre, Hojo avait décrété que toute personne qui voulaient partir étaient suspecter d'être le loup et que par conséquent ils devaient mourir, et que les dépouille de montre n'on pas à avoir de sépulture.

Très vite, et ce malgré l'hiver le village fut remplis d'une odeur de putréfaction, les rats mangeaient les dépouilles et les cadavres furent défigurer et avec les rats les chiens mangeaient leurs anciens maitres.

C'est à partir de la que je me mis à dormir chez ma grand-mère, mais plus le temps passait plus l'odeur et la vue de la mort me rendait malade au point ou un matin je fus prit de fièvre et cracha du sang.

On me transporta chez ma grand-mère qui était guérisseuse, trois jours plus tard j'allais mieux et la période de la lune rouge était fini depuis presque un mois, on exigea que Hojo parte, en réponse il tua ma grand-mère pour cause de sorcellerie.

Hojo avait installé la terreur, il tuait tous ceux qui s'opposait à lui, bientôt la population fut réduit de moitié.

Mon père qui travaillait à la ville dû partir, nous ne le revîmes plus.

Quelque temps plus tard on apprit que c'était lui le loup, ma mère pleura beaucoup moi je n'avais plus la force de pleurer.

Hojo avait tué Zack la semaine passer, mon amant avait voulu me soigner et il avait été tué pour sorcellerie son corps était au sommet de la pile. Ce jour là j'avais pleuré tout mon saoul et maintenant j'attendais la mort, mais avant, avant je devais tuer Hojo. Cet homme les a tous tuer papa, mamie, Zack, Angeal, Séphiroph, Genesis, Tifa, Aerith, … par sa faute maman et morte de chagrin au propre comme au figurer. Cet homme doit payer pour ces crimes !

Un soir, j'appris par chance comment. Hojo aime les hommes et de préférence jeunes, je tiens ma vengeance. Le lendemain je partis chez lui, il m'avait invité après que je lui ai fait de l'œil, j'arrivais dans un pantalon en cuir moulant, et une grande chemise blanche, avec par-dessus, un pourpoint en cuir rouge, et deux ceintures une en tissu et l'autre en cuir, ma tenu était complété par des bottes à revers en cuir rouge aussi, et mon chaperons rouge.

Lorsque j'entrais ainsi vêtu Hojo m'appela son chaperon rouge, le pronom possessif me donna envi de vomir, mais je fis fît, alors que je m'approchais de lui et balançant outrageusement mes hanches sous son regard de pervers fou. Je m'approchais de lui et mit mes bras sur ses épaules lui demandant un peut d'intimité. Hojo renvoya ces gardes et m'en mena vers son lit, non le lit de mes parents qu'il avait volé. Je le poussais violement pour qu'il s'allonge et me mis au dessus de lui, se passa alors une chose que je n'avais pas prévus, la lune jusque là cacher se montra et passa par les vitraux et la peau d'Hojo se distendit, il commença à se transformer en loup, sous la peur je pris mon couteau et le planta dans la poitrine. Il convulsa un moment avant de cesser tout mouvement.

Effrayer je sortis en courant escalada la montagne de cadavre et cria « HOJO EST MORT » au ciel et au peut d'habitant qui restaient puis j'embrassais le corps de mon aimer.

Celui-ci se mit à convulser lui aussi puis il toussa, ça tousse pas un mort…

« Zack ! » Criais-je en voyant mon amant reprendre conscience mais pas seulement lui très vite on nous demanda de descendre car tous les gens mort de la main d'Hojo revenaient à la vie.

Alors que tu le monde fut lever on brula la dépouille d'Hojo, seul mon père ne reviens pas à la vie, ma mère non plus d'ailleurs, mais finalement c'est une bonne chose car ils ne virent pas le premier mariage entre homme, le mien !

* * *

><p>Voilà c'est fini !<p>

Vous aurez sans doute un bonus mais sinon cette histoire là est belle et bien fini !

Vos impressions s'il vous plait ?


	5. Chapter bonus

Titre : Le loup

Raiting : T

Disaimer : Tous les personnages sont à Square Enix et l'univers est celui du Chaperon Rouge.

Note :

Il ne faut pas faire attention aux fautes d'orthographe et autre.

Je suis méchante avec les personnages que je ne supporte pas.

J'aime bien le sang donc il y aura des descriptions plus ou moins précises des victimes.

J'aime le Yaoi donc pas de mystère il y a forcément une histoire d'amour et peut être un lemon.

Autre :

Voici le chapitre bonus, avec beaucoup de retard.

Pairing : Cloud/Zack (ils sont trop beau)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>J'étais assis dans le fauteuil de grand-mère, devant la cheminer. Cela fessait trois mois que Zack et moi étions mariés et mon cher et tendre avait reprit son travail de bucheron. Souvent il rentrait épuiser. Moi, je restais à la maison toute la journée.<p>

Au début ça allait, j'aménageais la maison à ma convenance. D'ailleurs tout avait plus ou moins changé de place, la maison est petite et de forme étrange, il y a la pièce principale avec une cheminer dans le fond, c'est la plus grande pièce, elle fait salon, salle à manger et cuisine; en suite il y a une autre pièce, on y accède par deux marches qu'il faut descendre, c'est le garde manger, la remise et le lieux ou l'on dépose le bois; et pour finir il y a la chambre, la il faut monté deux marche et passer un rideau pour arriver dans la seule pièce en pierre (dernier vestige d'une tour de garde) elle est ronde et c'est le seul endroit ou j'ai vraiment pu m'en donner à cœur joie, le lit, qui avant était dans le fond, est au centre de la pièce avec des draperies qui l'en cadre et qui, en partant du plafond, drapent les murs et les recouvrent en laissant des espaces ou l'on voit les pierres, le sol et recouvert de tapis et il n'y a d'autre meuble qu'une vasque, une commode et une armoire.

J'aimais beaucoup cet arrangement et Zack aussi. Le problème maintenant c'est que je n'ai plus rien à faire et que Zack ne veut pas que je sorte, sauf pour voir Tifa et Aerith mais ce sont elles qui viennent le plus souvent. Je sais que beaucoup de gens veulent me faire du mal parce que j'ai failli coucher avec Hojo mais ce n'est pas le cas et Zack m'a déjà pardonner, alors pourquoi ? En plus je vais finir par grossir à ne rien faire de la journée.

« Je suis rentré ! »

Tiens, Zack est de retour. Ces rires derrière, il a inviter du monde ?

« Cloud ?

- Ne t'en occupe pas Zack chéri ! »

C'est… une voix féminine… Zack. Je sais que je suis cacher dans ce fauteuil trop grand pour moi et je continu d'écouter. Ces filles… elles dissent que… que j'ai trompé Zack ! Comment peuvent-elles dire des choses si fausses.

« Arrêtez ! cria Zack. Je crois en Cloud ! Jamais il ne me trahirait !

- Mais Zack qui te dis qu'il ne te trahi pas en ce moment avec Angeal ou Séphiroth ! »

Zack ne trouva rien à redire.

Les larmes me montaient aux yeux, plus les secondes passaient plus mon cœur se serait dans ma poitrine, j'avais une boule dans la gorge, elle n'empêchait de respiré normalement.

« Nous pouvons t'offrir tellement plus Zack.

- Nous pouvons te donner un enfant, nous ! »

Leurs mots résonnaient dans ma tête, je savais que Zack voulait des enfants, que c'était le seul point noir de notre amour, je ne pouvais lui donner les enfants qu'il veut, je ne peux pas.

Une larme coula sur ma joue, suivi d'une autre, la boule dans ma gorge grossissait mais je me refusais à inspiré par la bouche, je savais que si je fessais ça je me mettrais à sangloter et donc à faire du bruit. Je laissais cette boule de chagrin coincé dans ma gorge mais sentais les larmes brulantes dévaler mes joues et ce perdre dans mon cou, je me bougeais pas, je respirais calment, lentement. Pourtant, j'avais si mal.

Quand elles furent finalement parties, je sentis Zack approcher. Il arriva à ma hauteur et me regarda sans doute surpris de me trouver dans le fauteuil. Je le regardais les yeux remplis de larmes et le vit détourner les yeux. C'en fut trop pour moi, je me suis lever en titubant et me dirigea, presque en courant, vers a chambre. Là mes larmes redoublèrent. Lors que je sortis de la chambre, il fessait noir, c'était la nuit. Je me suis dirigé vers le garde mangé, au fond il y avait une boite que je pris. Il y avait de la poussière dessus, je l'enlevais et ouvrit la boite, dedans il y avait des ciseaux dont ce servait mon grand-père pour découper le cuir. On m'avait toujours dit que c'était très coupant et donc très dangereux. Je pris l'un d'eux, l'ouvrit et plaça l'un des bords coupant sur la peau de mon poignet gauche. Alors que j'allais appuyer et entailler ma peau une main se posa sur la mienne et écarta le ciseau. Je me suis retourné, c'était Zack. Il me regardait, furieux. Il prit le ciseau, le posa dans sa boite et me prit par le poignet.

« Zack ? Zack, que fais-tu ? Zack, tu me fais mal, arrête ! »

Je me débâtais, des larmes se formaient dans mes yeux. Je ne su dire si c'était des larmes de douleur ou des larmes de soulagement, il m'avait arrêté avant que je ne me scarifie.

On arriva dans la chambre, toujours silencieux il me poussa durement sur le lit. Je me retrouvais allongé sous son regard dur, sans espoir de fuite. Il me prit les poignets et me les mit au dessus de la tête. Puis il monta sur le lit et mordit mon cou, juste assez pour qu'un mince filet de sang ne s'en échappe.

Il était assit sur mes hanches, et me regardait tel un loup regarderait sa proie. J'avais le souffle court et me yeux étaient encré dans les siens, je sentais son désir contre le mien. Avec une lenteur diabolique il me retira ma chemise avant de fondre sur mes perles de chairs. Il caressait mon corps qui se tendait son le sien, il jouait avec mon corps comme un maître. Il était si présent mais en même temps si lointain, je sentais sa présence mais pas son corps et cela me frustrais énormément. Zack tenait toujours mes poignets au dessus de ma tête, pourtant je voulais le toucher, sentir sa peau. Tout à coup je compris, la peau de ces mains était plus rugueuse que d'ordinaire et il semblait vouloir accomplir un besoin, mais sa doute pas le mien. Je commençais à me débattre et à lui dire d'arrêter.

« Zack… Zack, stop! Zack! ZACK, TU ME FAIS MAL ! »

A ces mots je le sentis sursauter. Il se redressa et me regarda, il semblait perdu. Je lui ordonnais de me lâcher, ma voix était douce (comme si je voulais parler à un petit enfant) mais le ton dur. Il m'obéit, il semblait de plus en plus perdu.

J'en profitais pour l'allonger sur le lit. Je défis sa chemise et l'en débarrassai en embrassant sa peau. Il sentait le feu de bois, sa peau était rêche par endroit et abimer. Je léchais et embrassais la peau de Mon homme. Petit à petit j'entendis ses gémissements de plaisir et colla mon bas ventre au sien. Alors que je m'attaquais à son cou je le sentis échanger nos places. Je me retrouvais sous lui, il caressait mes flans et aux lieux de frissonner comme d'habitude... je me mis à rire. Zack me regarda interloquer. Je riais a gorge déployer et très vite il se mit, lui aussi à pouffer puis à rire. On se mit à rire comme des déments et à chahuter dans le lit comme des enfants.

« Ca fait du bien ! » Me dit Zack lors qu'on fut calmés.

Il m'expliqua que de plus en plus de gens lui fessait la cour dehors. Il craignait qu'en voyant ça je décide de le quitter. Alors qu'il m'avouait cela avec un air de gamin prit la main dans le pot à biscuit j'eu trois envies contradictoires : le frapper, l'embrasser et lui rire au nez à nouveau. Le rire fut le plus fort et j'explosais de rire avant de lui sauter dessus pour l'embrasser.

Très vite nos langue se sont lancer dans un langoureux ballet et nos corps se son coller l'un à l'autre avec urgence. Zack me retira mon pantalon et fit tout bonnement disparaître le sien entre deux caresses savamment placés. Je commence à pensé que cet homme et un démon du plaisir, il me fait décoller avec deux baisers et une caresse sur l'entre jambe.

Alors que je sentais la bouche de Zack autour de mon membre, je ressentis une légère brulure. Zack avait fait entrer deux doigts en moi et fessait des mouvements de ciseau. Alors qu'il introduisit un troisième doigt en moi, je me libérais dans sa bouche. Il avalait ma semence et revient sur mes lèvres m'embrasser.

Il continua à me préparer quelques minutes, mais plus que près je le voulais en moi et réclamais son contact. Alors Zack entra enfin en moi. Il me pénétra par palier successif, je sentais son membre chaud et palpitant. J'avais la sensation que Zack était fait pour moi son membre était imposant mais pas assez pour me faire mal et assez long pour toujours toucher ma prostate avec exactitude. Enfin Zack fut totalement en moi. Il se retira presque entièrement avant de rentrer à nouveau avec force, j'eu le souffle couper. Ça y est, mon corps n'est plus qu'une boule de nerf et de sensation, toutes plus exquise les unes que les autres. Le resserre mes jambes autour de ses reins et m'accroche aux draps de toutes mes forces. Zack fait de puissant va et vient en moi et me fais me sentir comme une poupée de chiffon entre ses bras. Je me sens vivant dans ses bras, comme si toute cette peine passé n'était qu'une illusion un peut floue d'une folie passée. Peut à peut je sentis les coups de Zack devenir plus rapide, la fin approchait. Je m'agrippais à ses épaules et poussa un dernier cri alors qu'il se répandait en moi et moi entre nos corps.

Il se retira et s'allongea à mes côtés. Il me prit dans ces bras, caressa ma tête et alors que je sombrais dans des limbes du sommeil je l'entendis me murmurer un doux et chaud :

« Je t'aime, aujourd'hui, maintenant, et pour toujours, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare et bien après ! »

* * *

><p>Voici donc la fin de l'histoire !<p>

Merci d'avoir suivit jusqu'au bout !


End file.
